How'd you get into NCIS' 'I smiled'
by LttlMssTrouble
Summary: This quote between Kate and Tony always makes me smile. So I wrote a story about how Tony got hired in the first place. Hope you like it : Oh, in the last A/N I wrote 'Harmon Rabb' which of course must be 'Mark Harmon'. Sorry!


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the character from NCIS_

_**A/N: **English is not my first language._

_The quote about how Tony joined NCIS (by smiling) always stuck with me somehow, so I created this story. It turned out a bit longer than I originally had planned, and I'm not sure if that is a good or a bad thing. Besides that, it may be a bit out of character - sorry for that - but I really think that Gibbs is good at reading people.  
_

_Please read and review! I really love reviews, it helps me write better!_

* * *

Gibbs took a sip from his coffee. The last one – the others were really a pile of crap. The words of Director Morrow went through his head again. _You really need to get a probie, Gibbs. If you don't pick one, I will do it for you._ Yeah, that wouldn't be very nice. He kept looking at the guy, from a small distance, out of sight. His eyes wandered at the file in his hand. Well, he sure did look like a pretty boy. The photo showed a handsome guy, green eyes, short hair. Anthony DiNozzo. Former Baltimore homicide cop. At this moment, he was purely a womanizer, chatting with the girl behind the desk, who giggled and smiled and looked up at him as if he was the most gorgeous man she had ever met.

'I know a great place, they serve the best pizzas in the world, really, you should try it some time,' he smiled again, looking in her brown eyes.

'Is that some kind of dinner invitation, mister DiNozzo?'

'Well, now that you mention it, I can make it one. And please, call me Tony, ehm . . . Rose, it is?'

She giggled again, leaned back a little. 'I'm free around six this evening. Pick me up?'

'Sure thing Rosey, I'll be right here waiting,' he smiled a flashing smile.

'Are you always that fast, agent Dino's?' Gibbs walked over to the desk. He looked at Rose, lifting one eyebrow. She turned a bit pale, and hasted herself going back to work. Meanwhile, Tony had turned around, and looked at his maybe-new-boss.

Piercing blue eyes, silver grey hair, straight posture. The way Rose had acted on only one look assured him that this wasn't a man you could mess with – like his former boss.

'I'm not an agent anymore, sir - and only if it is worth it,' he answered while looking back at Rose – who blushed, he noticed grinning.

'Well, let's see if you are worth an interview,' he walked into the elevator. Tony followed. Gibbs pushed the button for the first floor, and when the elevator went up he pulled the emergency switch. He turned and looked at DiNozzo, who, if he was surprised, didn't show it.

'Your file says you've got some authority issues,' he said.

'I don't like to be told to go left if right is the better way to go,'

'So you don't follow orders?'

'Never said that sir. I've learned that an order is only as good as the person who gives it. If I had followed blind every order they gave me, I would probably be laying 6 feet under right about now,'

Gibbs nodded slowly, while scanning the file again. Suddenly his phone rang.

'Gibbs. Yeah, coming up,' he said. He pulled the emergency switch again, and they went up. In front of the elevator where a bunch of people standing, looking angry. Gibbs just walked past them. Tony looked at a beautiful girl who was waiting to get in, and winked. He almost stood still to chat with her, when a loud 'DiNozzo!!' reached his hear. Hastily he ran after Gibbs, who walked already over the balcony.

* * *

'Sit.'

Tony seated himself across Gibbs.

'Do you always hit on every girl you see?'

'Well. Not always. And not every girl,' Tony gave a flashing smile. Gibbs didn't answer, but stared. Tony felt as if Gibbs was looking right into his soul. He blinked, and swallowed. 'It's just . . . There are so many gorgeous women out dear you know. Why wouldn't I make them feel beautiful?' Another silence. 'Come on man, you know what I mean. Those blondes with blue eyes, long hair and legs – or brunettes with grey eyes and short hair – or redheads with green eyes and . . .' Gibbs couldn't help smiling.

'Aaah! You like redheads, right? Can't blame you sir, redheads are from a whole other level. Maybe that is because they are kind of a rare species?'

'Do you always talk that much?'

'Shutting up,'

'Good,' Gibbs took a long sip from his coffee, and threw the cup in a trashcan. 'Why NCIS?'

'I needed a change. Saw the add, thought to give it a try,'

'You needed a change? Tired of being a cop? Or was the payroll not enough? So you wanted something else. A new job. Other colleagues. Something like that?'

Tony nodded.

'Cut the crap, DiNozzo. You haven't been able to keep a job longer than 2 years in a row. I am not going to waste my time,'

Tony got up, and offered his hand. 'Well, thank you for your time than,' he said. Gibbs ignored his hand. Tony stuffed it in his pocket.

'Your file shows you're a good cop. Outstanding letters of recommendation. Your former bosses didn't like letting you go. And still – you went. Never looked back, right?'

'Why would it be any of your business that I left my job? Sir.' He added in the most accusing way possible. Gibbs noted the edge in the voice, and smirked a little.

'None whatsoever. I'm just wondering why a good agent won't stay in one place to get promoted. Promotion means more money. You guys love money. Tell me, why did you quit?'

Tony didn't answer. His mind was racing. He only met Gibbs fifteen minutes ago, and already he asked more questions about why and how and when in his life, than his old man ever did. He was the first boss – well, maybe-boss – who had asked him why he had quit his former jobs. Should he tell him? Could he tell him? It wouldn't mean that he should accept the job if it was offered. But why tell if he didn't get work here? Hell, why tell if he _did_ get to work here?

'You aren't going to share, huh? Well, let me try a guess?' Tony snapped out of the train of thoughts he was in, and sat back down. Gibbs leaned back in his chair, looking confident, relaxed and nonchalant. Tony already knew better. This man would never be completely relaxed. He noticed everything.

'Go ahead. I'm not telling anyway,' he decided to play it tough. Not sharing was way more easier than talking about it. And it wasn't Gibbs' fault that it was a touchy subject.

'I've read your file. Expensive school, but you went through high school on a scholarship. So or your parents went bankrupt, or your parents decided that your school wasn't important enough. You were a jock, could have a massive career playing ball. What stopped you?'

Tony narrowed his eyes. 'Got injured,' he said.

'Hmm, that must have sucked,'

'Well, the nurses where hot,' Tony couldn't help laughing while remembering them.

'After that, you became a cop. Why?'

'Because it would really piss off my dad,' Tony blurred out. Immediately he cursed himself for letting down his guard. Gibbs read him too easy. He needed to say no to this stupid job, that was for sure.

'You don't like your dad? What did he do?'

'Not much,' Tony said with a grim smile.

'Not much as in nothing? That makes things clear than, doesn't it?' Gibbs looked at Tony, with an open look in his eyes, smiling.

'Does it?'

'You don't like to get attached to people,' Touchdown! He saw the change in the eyes of Tony immediately. It wasn't that the gates closed, it was more that his eyes became darker, the sparkle in it left his eyes. He didn't smile anymore. That must be some bastard if he could make this guy stop smiling. Every single minute he had talked with him, there was a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with pleasure. But now . . .

'And I'm going out on a limb here . . . it has to do with your father?'

'Really?' A small hint of sarcasm, Gibbs' noticed.

'Because your file says that your mother passed away when you were 10 years old. And you enjoyed pissing your dad off. Listen, I don't want to be the psychiatrist or something, I really don't care if you hate your dad or not. I'm only looking for a good agent. Your file shows you're a good cop. So what do you say?'

'You said you don't wanna waste your time. What if I want to quit after 2 years?'

Gibbs stared intensely at Tony. Suddenly he smiled.

'You won't,'

'How do you know?'

'You won't get attached to me,' He stood up, and walked to the door. Tony just sat there, hesitating, doubting what to do. His mind yelled that he really needed to leave, without looking back. Going to Florida or something. But he couldn't move.

'How do you know!?'

'Because I'm a bastard.' He started to walk away, but turned around and pushed the door back open. 'Oh, and special agent DiNozzo. If you ever, _ever_ call me 'sir' again, I will kick your but so hard, you won't know what hit you,'

* * *

_**A/N**: I choose for 'touchdown' becaus Harmon Rabb played football when he was younger._


End file.
